102415 - Deep Dive
CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC ties the boat to the small pier near a destroyed and abandoned hive that looked like it belonged to a purple blood. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC sits down on the edge of the pier and yawns loudly, looking out to sea. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT pops her head up above the water, looking around for a moment before spotting the boat and heading inland. Is that a purpleblood hive? -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC watches AT from the pier. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she reaches the edge of the pier rather quickly, stopping a few feet away from where Ramira is sitting. Her eyes puffy and her throat sounds rough when she speaks. -- CAT: "Hey Ramira. Got that map from Nyarla for Merrows hive." -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC squints down at her. "...what happened to you?" -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gives a shakey smile, her voice clipping when she speaks next. -- CAT: "Nothing uh. Really important I guess. There's... something wrong with Serios. He doesn't remember me. But, uh! Did you want the map?" -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC motions with her hand to 'give it here'. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls a waterproof tube above the water, tossing it to the other troll. -- CAT: "Its been a while since I wrote anything, hope it's readable?" -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC shakes the tube off and opens it. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT a neatly rolled of piece of paper falls out, when opened the handwriting is neat if a little wobbly. The paper is title Merrow's Hive. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC looks it over a bit before catchalogging it -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC looks down at the Heiress before her. -- CTC: <][--LOOK LIKE A MESS.--- CTC: You look like a mess* -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gives a bit of a laugh. -- CAT: "I feel like a mess. He forgot me, haha." CTC: Sounds like a lousy adversary. CAT: "Adversary? Uh, Serios wasn't an adversary. I, I hoped he'd eventually be... my moirail." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she kinda whispers the last part, face falling and looking down. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC laughs. Loudly. "HA!!" -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC grins and cackles -- CTC: Oh thats rich. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she winces at Ramira's laugh, grimacing. -- CAT: "You don't have to laugh THAT loud." CTC: Moirails are cruel. Just another weakness to open you up. CTC: Friends are nothing but an enemy's leverage against you. CTC: Do well to remember that. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she frowns looking back up. -- CAT: "I would disagree. For a fuschia true friends are everything." CAT: "But. As... leverage." CAT: "I suppose... I wonder." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT a hand comes up cupping her cheek as she thinks. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC sighs annoyed -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she drops her hand, brows furrowing. -- CTC: Are you coming with me? CAT: "No I can't, I have to get Serios back. I don't think you should go alone though. No offense, but this is a MALE tyrian." CTC: Do you see this hive behind me? -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC motions to the purple blood's hive -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes a look, clearly not impressed. -- CTC: Female Subjuggulator. Probably the most dangerous. CTC: She was pretty hardcore. CTC: The juggling chainsaws was a new one. CTC: Had a thing for ocean exploration. CTC: Her skull is now holding my sodas as an Ice Bucket. CTC: Her horns are ornaments in my front hallway -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC crosses her arms -- CAT: "Mhm. I'd like to know how she didn't lose her arms to be honest. Point taken. However, that's still two castes under Merrow and she wasn't backed by the Empress." CAT: "Do you have to make ornaments out of the trolls you kill?" CTC: Oh she definitely lost her arms. CTC: That way she couldn't use the chainsaws. CTC: Man the way she screamed was pleasant. CTC: She went into a blind fury. CTC: Big mistake. CTC: Lost her legs. CTC: Finished her off nicely. CTC: And yes I do. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's looking at Ramira, eyebrows up and with a deadpan expression. -- CAT: "Well I feel as if I'm worried for nothing. Almost." CTC: Dead wrong, in fact. -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC grins. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC pushes her hair back. -- CTC: Really, this fishb!tch has nothing on me. CAT: "Maybe on land but... in the water your in his territory. You may have gear to get you down here and killed half the lusus around my hive but I can still swim circles around you." CTC: I wonder about that CTC: Our bodies aren't much different. CTC: Despite you having gills. CAT: "And fins. And maybe having lived in the water all my life." CAT: "How deep do you think you can go Ramira? Even with your gear?" -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC holds up a black face mask. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC tugs on wetsuit she is wearing under her jacket. -- CTC: I've gone as far as your hive. CTC: Not much difficulty -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT grins widely. -- CAT: "My hive isn't that deep. You haven't seen the Beast." CTC: I told you, I was also practicing underwater. CAT: "Mhmm, but your body is still set to handle the pressure above water, not bellow. And certainly not hundreds of feet deep." CTC: I'm not about to be bested in water. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT grins wider. -- CAT: "Okay." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she dips under the water, zooming away from the pier. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC watches a moment... -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC strips down to her wetsuit and puts her hair back, tying it so it doesnt get in the way too much -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC slips the mask on her face and holds her halberd aloft. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC leaps in a dive into the sea from the pier. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC zooms in with her halberd pointed forward to make a smooth glide -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she appears above the water a few yards away, just in time to see Ramira dive and then she's swimming back down. -- CAT: "Catch me if you can Ramira, then MAYBE you can fight Merrows." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her voice echoes in the water, and instantly she's swimming deeper. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC takes a breath in her mask and swims after her -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC oh dang, here she goes, catching up. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she hits the edge of the shallower water, spearing down from the drop down of the sand. She checks behind her, surprised to see Ramira actaully able to moderately keep up. She kicks off her shoes, putting on a burst of speed. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC focuses, she keeps the halberd in front to break any tension. She launches herself from the sea shelf down towards the Heiress -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she spins onto her back watching Ramira inch closer, grinning. She certainly seems to have taken to water rather smartly. Well done for a land troll. But she wanted to see how far the blueblood could go. Deeper she went. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC stalls and looks around a moment, noticing the encroaching darkness of the depths she traveled to. She pulls out a sword and looks around slowly... -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she slows, her eyes seeming to glimmer as the water got darker. -- CAT: "What's up Ramira? Nervous?" -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC watches as a fish swims by, in a swift movement, even for underwater, the blade pierces the fish and explodes into fire. The fire goes out and the water around the fish boils. Ramira puts the sword away and retrieves a light, hooking it to the side of her mask and turns it on. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC looks to AT and grins under the mask. She dashes after her. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's startled briefly, and a little impressed. Guess its time to take this a little more seriously? She spins around speeding back up noot worrying to watch the other troll. She could feel her ear fins starting to flex against the pressure. -- CAT: "Careful you don't pop your eardrums!!" -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC taps her ears, there were plug type headphones in her pointed ears connected to her mask. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC dives deeper. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she glances behind her, spotting Ramira still coming and squinting at the light. How deep had they gone? She hadn't been counting she hadn't been expecting Ramira to follow so far. How far did the Beast's tentacles reach. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC is watching AT carefully from behind. She slows her descent and observes the depths. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT thinking of the giant lusus in the sea brings her to mind, and the whispers get a little louder. She slows, tipping her head from side to side ear fins vibrating as she listens. She won't go any farther, or she might take Ramira where she shouldn't go. Turning, she's stopped fully and puts her hands on her hips, grinning at the other troll. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC speaks finally. "Going 10 or so more meters down might start to become a hinderance." -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods, slowly swimming back up. -- CAT: "Yea, and I'd rather not accidentally run you into the Beast. But you got pretty far I'm impressed!!" CAT: "If you were fighting Merrow would you have stopped?" CTC: It should be no trouble getting to Merrow's hive. -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC spins her halberd in the water with ease -- CTC: Thats the fun part. CTC: If he went deeper, all I would need to do was bait him back to me. CTC: Taunt him, destroy his stuff. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs. -- CTC: Let him know I will hunt him down. CAT: "Yea that would sure be one way to rile up a fuschia." CTC: Get him back to where I'm in control. CTC: Maybe, let him know Im in control. CTC: His pride will be his downfall. CTC: Unless he is a spineless coward CAT: "I can certainly attest to that. Since he uses the royal we." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she swims up nearer to Ramira, keeping her distance a bit and nods upwards. -- CAT: "Did you want to start back up? I have to find my boots too." -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC launches herself back upwards -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC taking her time to level out the pressure -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT speeds a bit ahead of the other troll, looking for the white of her boots while still making sure Ramira is surfacing okay. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT the sea does weird things to landtrolls and she unfortunetly knows this intimately. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC eventually reaches the surface. She turns off her light and takes her mask off -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC wades in the water -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT as soon as she's found her boots she follows suit, popping above water with a grin. -- CAT: "Thanks." CTC: What? CAT: "You cheered me up so thanks. I'll leave Merrow to you, I have someone I have to speak with about something of mine." CTC: ...Sure. -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC groans a bit and goes back to the pier -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT laughs under her breath. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC shoots her a mean look -- CAT: "Hehe. Bye Ramira, I'll make sure you have some back up in case Merrow ambushes you!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she waves before popping back under the water boots in hand. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pops back up really quick. -- CAT: "Oh I forgot!! Don't know if you think the game is real or not yet but." CAT: "The Oracle can read our logs, careful what you say!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT and then she's gone again. -- CTC: F*ck that B!tch. -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC shakes her head and gets dressed again. -- CTC: I don't care about that stupid game or that "oracle." -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC sits back down on the pier. -- Category:Ramira Category:Lorrea